


53

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Tumblr Drabble Prompt [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr drabble prompt, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Drabble Prompt number 53When Grayson burst into his room and demanding Ethan to take off his shirt, Ethan had to blink and made sure he heard his twin right.





	53

**Author's Note:**

> galaxysstar asked:
> 
> Hey hey! I absolutely love your blog. And, uh, if you don't mind maybe a drabble for the number. 53? I love your writing! Have a nice day or night, whatever time it is where you live 😊

_ **53\. Take off your shirt** _

When Grayson burst into his room and demanding Ethan to take off his shirt, Ethan had to blink and made sure he heard his twin right.

“What? Why?”

It was just a shirt and honestly, they’ve seen each other naked far too often anyway. Still, Ethan would like to know what he was taking his shirt off for. Especially because Grayson’s tone didn’t promise some sexy-times. No, he sounded kind of horrified, actually.

“Take off your shirt, Ethan,” Grayson demanded again, looking at his shirt with a grimace on his face. Ethan looked down on it. The orange shirt he was wearing honestly looked fine. No stain or anything. Sure, it was a bit gaudy, but he thought he pulled it off well enough.

“What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“There are so many wrongs with your shirt I can’t even begin to list them off. Take off your shirt, right now.”

Feeling slightly offended, Ethan stood his ground. “Nope, I like this shirt. I’m not taking it off.”

“Ethan, please take it off,” Grayson begged. His voice actually sounded almost desperate. “I can’t stand it. I hate that shirt so much. Please, _please_ take it off and let me _burn_ it.”

Ethan frowned. “I think you’re overreacting. And you say I’m _extra_.”

Grayson looked like he was halfway towards crying. Over a _shirt_. Really, the kid is just as extra, honestly.

“Please, Ethan. I can’t stand to look at it anymore. I hate it so _much_.”

Ethan shrugged, unconcerned. “I let you have your stupid, pedo beard for two days. You can endure my shirt for two days.”

Grayson grimaced again, eyes straying at the picture on the shirt.

“…Blowjob. I’ll blow you, but you need to take that off because I refuse to touch you while you’re wearing that shirt.”

Okay, it was tempting and Ethan does want that blowjob. But…

“You can’t use sex to bargain,” Ethan complained half-heartedly. “Besides, this shirt is innocent. What did this shirt ever do to you?”

“It _offends_ me that’s what it did!” Grayson yelled. _“It has my fucking face on it_!”

Ethan laughed loudly. “Come on, your face doesn’t even look bad. I love this shirt, it made me laugh. Cameron certainly overdid herself this time,” he said, looking down at his shirt with a picture of Grayson’s stupid face on it with a grin. Cameron chose the perfect picture, honestly. Grayson looked so ridiculous with his weird expression. It became his favourite since it first arrived on their doorstep. One of the reason was for the reaction from Grayson, second for how soft the material is. Third, it’s in the most perfect orange colour that Ethan just loves.

“Ethan, if you want me to ever touch you again, take that shirt off right the _fuck_ now.”

“Come on, it’s just a shirt, Bro,” Ethan rolled his eyes teasingly, riling Grayson up even more.

“If you want me to do the tongue-thing on your dick ever again, you better take that shirt off, you fucking _dick_.”

Ethan blinked, brain freezing on the memory of the tongue-thing and feeling blackmailed. Ethan looked at his brother carefully, wondering if he was serious. He looked like he was.

“…You’re bluffing.”

“Keep wearing that shirt and you’ll find out.”

Ethan pouted. The shirt, as much as he loves it, isn’t worth losing the tongue-thing because Grayson _would_ deprive him of that to make his point.

“You can’t use the tongue-thing as blackmail,” Ethan whined, though his hands already moved to the hem of the shirt to take it off.

“I _hate_ that shirt, Ethan.”

Once his shirt was off and held in his hand, Grayson quickly snatched it.

“I’m never seeing it again, am I?”

“Never.” Grayson growled, bundling it up into a ball with vigour and honestly, the shirt doesn’t deserve such harsh treatment. Ethan was sad to see it go.

Grayson then went out, bundled up orange shirt in his hand, while Ethan thought sadly for the shirt that had made his day.

Though he later completely forgot about it once Grayson does the tongue thing after he came back.

_Worth it._


End file.
